1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and retreat method of a switch unit of the image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to realize accurate color matching and low jitter drive in an image forming apparatus that forms a toner image on a sheet using an intermediate transfer member, it is desirable that an intermediate transfer member unit and a drive source be connected to each other via a coupling mechanism.
In general, in order to realize a configuration in which an intermediate transfer member unit and a motor serving as a drive source are connected to each other via a coupling mechanism as well as the intermediate transfer member unit is made removable for ease of maintenance, it is preferable to employ a configuration in which the intermediate transfer member unit is withdrawn from the side surface of an apparatus body. This configuration is advantageous also in terms of simplification of an apparatus structure.
For the above reason, there has been proposed a technique of employing a configuration in which an intermediate transfer member unit, a photoconductor unit, or the like can be withdrawn from the side surface of an apparatus body for the purpose of increasing maintainability and adopting a mechanism capable of realizing high quality image formation.
In a conventional image forming apparatus having the configuration described above, when the intermediate transfer member unit, a photoconductor unit, or the like is withdrawn from the side surface of an apparatus body, a front cover or side cover provided on the side surface of the apparatus body is firstly opened.
Electric components that use a high-voltage current, such as an intermediate transfer member unit and photoconductor unit, exist in an image forming apparatus. Therefore, in general, a switch unit (so-called an interlock switch unit) that shuts off power supply to the electric components such as an intermediate transfer member unit and photoconductor unit is provided when the front cover or side cover is opened for maintenance work.
In a configuration in which the switch unit as described above is provided, it is often the case that both the front cover and side cover serve as one switch unit due to space limitation or cost issues.
If the configuration in which both the front cover and side cover serve as one switch unit is employed, the switch unit is inevitably disposed on the side surface of an apparatus body. Thus, when a unit such as an intermediate transfer member unit or photoconductor unit is withdrawn from the side surface of an apparatus body, the switch unit may interfere with the withdrawal operation of the above unit.